


Flower & Power shop

by OliveBranch_10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, murven - Freeform, psychotic mechanic, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Murphy if you touch my knee again in the next minute I will personally cut of your hand and use it as decoration.” The giggle in her voice didn’t make the threat as scary as she wanted and he laughed. “I didn’t do it on purpose! Your knee is just close to the gearstick, jesus Reyes, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He managed to dodge the punch and park his car at the same time. Mentally patting himself on the shoulder he looks at Raven who, despite all her complaining, is drinking his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower & Power shop

**Author's Note:**

> find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

 “Murphy if you touch my knee again in the next minute I will personally cut of your hand and use it as decoration.” The giggle in her voice didn’t make the threat as scary as she wanted and he laughed. “I didn’t do it on purpose! Your knee is just close to the gearstick, jesus Reyes, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He managed to dodge the punch and park his car at the same time. Mentally patting himself on the shoulder he looks at Raven who, despite all her complaining, is drinking  _his_  coffee. 

“Raven do you have my keys I swear I had them in my po–” she jingles them in front of his face. “Loser.” Trying to grab them out of her hand and failing he muttered softly so she wouldn’t hear him. God knows what she would do if she did. She’s as lethal as the needle she tattoos with. 

“Morning.” Raven smiled at the two women standing waiting in front of his shop, they were only gone for ten minutes getting coffee, but their frustrated look softened after Raven’s greeting. While she used Murphy’s keys to open up his shop, Murphy avoided the glares of the two women. “Morning sweetheart.” The older one said completely ignoring him, and they followed her in the flower shop. Raven saw Murphy taking of his jacket and hanging it next to Mbege’s, a jacket that would never be worn again but would always be in the shop, a strange form of respect to their fallen friend.

_It’s how she met him; saw him entering Mbege’s shop late at night, just as she was closing hers. The flower shop had been closed for a week so Raven had thought that Mbege was sick, she had even cursed him because now she had to get her own iced coffee at twelve and three. But the man who entered didn’t turn the lights on; instead she heard a lot of crashing and cursing. She had feared for a second about a robbery. Raven decided that it was worthy checking out and when she did, well let’s say it wasn’t a pretty sight._

_In the middle of the mess was Murphy, crying and screaming. He had teared the whole shop down. “Why are you here?” Raven could admit now that it wasn’t a very tactical move but honestly she was tired and here this dude was destroying her colleague’s store. “Shit, sorry I didn’t know someone was here. Fuck.” He stood up and walked past her, but she grabbed his arm and gestured at the mess. “Clean it up. The owner won’t be pleased to find this.” Murphy had torn his arm out of her grasp and sneered. “He won’t find it anyway. Mbege’s dead.” And after that he stormed away, leaving her standing in the mess._

_To say she was surprised to find him in her shop the week after that. “He said you were the best at this.” He didn’t have an appointment but she tattooed him anyway._

_John Mbege_

_12.03.97 – 04.09.21_

_It was his first tattoo but never his last. Three weeks later he came back for a second one. “He was killed in an ally, helping a girl some assholes tried to rape. Slit his throat.” She nodded and wiped his arm clean, readying her equipment. “Hold still.”_

“Can you believe it?” He heard the women in his shop mumbling. “Why would such a young lady be with such a horrible boy, look at all the tattoos, even his knuckles.” He gritted his teeth, he knew that these white-sneaky-garden-Umbridge-bitches as well as the back of his hand, it was always the same type of elderly women in his shop, how Mbege dealt with them he didn’t know. “Darling,” one of the two umbridges looked at Raven. “We’d like to have a cheery bouquet, one of our friends is turning sixty.” Raven smiled at them, all teeth and no joy, he figured that she heard them too. “You should ask the shop’s owner for that.” Walking behind the cash register and draping his arm over Raven’s shoulders, he grinned at them. 

“That would be me.”


End file.
